Not Letting Him Give Up
by cornholio4
Summary: An anti Betrayal story with help from Ryan Moon. After an incident, Ash was considering giving up but his friends would not let him. Thanks to the wish of a certain one Ash goes away for training and when he returns he will see if he was to be a Pokemon Master after all. Ash/May.
1. Prologue

Ash Ketchum sighed as he got up from the bed of the place he had been living in for the past three years, the Hall of the Legendaries a place out of normal reality that is overseen by Arceus and the Legendary Pokemon. It had been where he was staying with a select few of his Pokemon training and practicing with the Pokemon that stayed there in the Hall. It had been a long time since he stepped out of it but he made sure to have his mother sent a care package now and there along with a message saying he was alright.

Ash sighed as he got out of bed and got dressed, out in the halls he greeted several Legendaries that stayed there (many of whom were ones he helped out) like Celebi and Diancie. However one pretty much tackled him to the ground. " _Papa, Arceus wants to see you._ " Manaphy told him happily through the psychic link that was given to Ash so he could communicate telepathically with the Pokemon. Ash laughed as he got up knowing that since he got there Manaphy pretty much revealed he saw him as his father as he did May his mother.

Ash found Arceus the Pokemon God who had been overseeing his training and when Ash asked what was going on; Arceus gave him a letter forwarded from Ash's mother Delia. Ash read it and saw it was an invite to a tournament Charles Goodshaw the president of the Pokemon League was holding with champions, coordinators and other well known trainers taking part. "Are you sure I am ready..." Ash asked but a glare from Arceus told him that it was not up for discussion and Ash sighed in defeat.

Arceus knew how this had started; while in the Kanto region during an incident on a cliff which involved Team Rocket up to their shenanigans during a rainstorm, while following Ash's directions Pikachu accidentally got fell down and he was not found. Ash's was devastated and blamed himself and ignored his companions when they tried to confront him. He went back to Pallet Town and his old friends along with his mother tried to confront him. Ash wondered if due to his failures (losing battles and tournaments despite the experience he had, having had a few embarrassing loses) and the fact that it was due to him he lost his dearest friend, he wondered if he should just quit, that he was never meant to be a Pokemon trainer at all... His friends when he told him...

"Pikachu would not have wanted you to give up Ash!" Brock had said.

"I saw you win the Orange League with my own eyes, don't let one mistake ruin your dream!" Misty told him.

"You never shut up when we were kids how you were going to be the very best so you should not give up now; blame Team Rocket for making you have to think on your feet!" Gary Oak had told him and his grandfather Professor Oak was helping trying to console Ash.

He also remembered May who was the most persistent talking about how it was thanks to him she got over her dislike of Pokemon and it was his help that she found her calling as a Pokemon Coordinator so to her she was repaying Ash by making sure he did not give up (though some personal feelings did help). Ash was stubborn saying things like how it was his carelessness (though May could see it was an accident and it was not an easy situation with how dangerous the place was at the time from what Clemont and Serena had told her) and that he now saw it was foolish to think he could be the best Pokemon trainer (May did not believe it for a second). May prayed to Arceus that something could be done to help Ash see the path to make everything right and luckily Arceus heard her call.

Arceus came to Ash offering to have him training and help that could make him the trainer he always wanted to be, Ash was still not feeling it but Arceus promised him that he could quit if he want if the training did not work out for him. Ash thought he might as well give it another go and agreed taking Ash and some of his personally selected Pokemon away and leaving everyone a message saying they would see Ash again when the time is right.

Later that day Ash was at the dinner table wondering if his friends would want to talk to him after what had happened, he got over totally blaming himself and he had managed to earn some of his old confidence back but he still had his doubts and he never stopped missing Pikachu. " _Well this is my last chance to see if I have got what it takes, for everyone who believed in me and in the memory of Pikachu, I will give it my all._ " Ash thought in his mind as he got back to thinking of what he will say to the friends he had argued with the last time he had saw them, including a cute little Coordinator that he been developing feelings for...

It was one of the moments where Ash forgot about the psychic link so he was thinking of this while they were received by the Legendaries, some of them found them adorable but one Prince of the Sea was excited. " _Papa is going to meet Mama again..._ " Manaphy thought excitedly, it was no secret to the residents of the Hall that Manaphy believed that Ash would get together with May when he would return to the human world (after discovering the feelings he had for her), he really hoped to see his parents get together and he was encouraged by the other legendaries who also believed Ash would find his love someday, whether the still somewhat dense Pokemon trainer knew or not.

 **The Hall is something I made up inspired by other areas in stories like these. Yeah what annoys me from the whole lot of Betrayal stories I have read is that I can barely find any that has May in a positive light besides a harem story and that annoys me as a hardcore Advanceshipper. I found a sort of Anti Betrayal story called A Really Nice Shot by Ryan Moon and I thought I could try something like that myself playing with the Betrayal genre (I have already played with the Davis gets betrayed genre in Digimon before) and I have gotten advice from Ryan Moon when I asked so props for him for helping.**

 **Next chapter is from May's point of View and I will try and make it longer.**


	2. May

**I forgot to mention this last chapter is Ash and May and most of the others (excluding mainly Max and Bonnie of course) are 16 so before this happened they would be 13.**

Petalburg City, the Hoenn Region and inside the home of the famous Petalburg Gym leader Norman the sixteen year old eldest child of Norman and his wife Caroline, May the Coordinator known as the Princess of Hoenn had got up and had gotten changed into her outfit, she was still using the combo of a green bandana and orange shirt that was used when she last met Ash (still liking the color scheme so she felt no need to change it when she got new clothes). She looked to all the trophies and ribbons she has won in the past few years and sighed when she looked to a framed picture of her and Ash she kept in the trophy case.

The idea of Ash getting training to boost his confidence back up (not liking how the loss of Pikachu made him a shell of the boy she liked so very much) and knowing he would still want her to keep on, motivated her through her Coordinator career. She still contacted Delia who gotten letters from Ash (wherever her wish sent him to) letting her know he was still working hard and missed his mum and all his friends and Professor Oak who arguably knew Ash the most besides Delia. Delia of course took a liking to May deciding she would be the perfect girl for Ash when he got back.

Her brother Max was off on his Pokemon journey and was doing quite well she thought since he was focusing on trying his luck in the Johto Region wanting to make Ash proud when he saw him again. May greeted her parents and Norman passed May a letter addressed to both her and Norman which he had already read, May gasped when she read it was an invitation to the special Pokemon tournament hosted by Mr Goodshow featuring all sorts of trainers, performers and Coordinators which she and her father were invited to take part in.

" _Could this be the place where I see Ash again, would he be done with his training to take part?_ " May was asking herself and her parents knew exactly what he was thinking, Norman and Caroline liked the young trainer and felt sorry he had to deal with the heartbreak and crush of spirit caused by the loss of his most faithful Pokemon but still wanted to see the day their daughter could be reunited with him.

May herself remembered the incident where this all started too well and it made her angry against the whole of Team Rocket for starting this, in fact when several grunts were in town to try and rob her father's gym, well let's just say that the end result was not pretty.

She got up and said that she wanted to take a walk outside for a second, her parents nodded with an understanding smile and she walked out herself growing with excitement and repeating to herself that she could see Ash again. However a nearby Raichu was listening in and made a node to take a close eye on May now...

 **Sorry for how long it has been and how short this has been, I started this chapter a long time ago and I decided I wanted to upload it though it is mainly a drabble. I hope to return back to the story but for now I want to try writing another Ash/May story so I am welcome to any and all ideas.**


End file.
